memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies
(Boxed set) |pages = 352 |year = 1990s |ISBN = 0671008927 ISBN 0671717596 (Boxed set) }} The Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook - The Movies is a reference book that collects the conceptual artwork from the first two -era films, and . Summary ;From the book jacket, :Pass the torch. Bring together the best of what has come before and the grandeur of the present to create an undreamed-of future, a radically different look. Create a new ship. Give life to mankind's greatest nightmare, made of flesh and metal. :When the decision was made to take the hugely successful television series into the realm of motion pictures, the crew, special-effects artists, and costume and makeup designers knew that they had a wondrous opportunity and several unique challenges ahead. Could they translate this new crew to the big screen, while retaining the magic that made the series one of the most successful syndicated shows ever? Could they create even more "strange new worlds" and vistas for them to explore, on a scale that would inspire awe in its legion of fans? And, most crucially, in its maiden voyage, could they meld the two "generations" of ''Star Trek? Could they find a way, visually, to pass the baton from The Original Series to the crew of The Next Generation?'' :Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook - The Movies'' explores the hectic, frantic and creative works of the movie artists...first, as they valiantly endeavor to meet and overcome the challenges presented by , and then as they embark on the massive undertaking of The Next Generation crew's first solo flight, . The inception of the Nexus, the destruction of a starship, the horrific face of the Borg, and the design of the all began with a single creative spark.'' :John Eaves, just one of the hundreds of craftspeople who worked their movie magic on ''Generations and First Contact, joins writer J.M. Dillard to take us on an odyssey into the mind's eye of some of the most visionary artists in the world of motion pictures. Through hundreds of never-before-seen sketches, model photographs and fashion designs, you'll see where it all began, and learn firsthand what it takes to transform the unenvisioned word into glorious reality.'' Contents *Introductions **Author's introduction **Artist's introduction *Part I: Star Trek Generations **The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B]] **Spacedock **The ''Lakul'' **FX Storyboards: The Energy Ribbon and the Crash of the **Communicator Pin **The USS ''Enterprise NCC-1701-D Bridge ** **The Amargosa Observatory **''Enterprise''-B Sets **Soran's Gun **Romulan Tricorders **News Camera **Sailing Ship Navigation Table **The Valley of Fire Set **Storyboards of the Enterprise-B *Part II: Star Trek: First Contact **The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E **Ships for the "Battle of the Borg" **The Enterprise-E Bridge **The Phoenix **The Endeavor (The USS Endeavor was an abandoned concept, replaced by the in final script drafts.) **The Borg Sphere and Cube **The Vulcan Lander: The T'Plana-Hath **The Enterprise-E Corridor Set **The Airlock Set **Quantum Torpedo Launcher **The Costumes Designs of Deborah Everton **Various Enterprise-E Details **The Deflector Dish Details **Borg Props **The Opening Pullback for Star Trek: First Contact *Acknowledgments Background information *Written by , , Enterprise and production illustrator John Eaves and Star Trek novelist Jeanne M. Dillard. This "sketchbook" contains interview-style structure, with comments by Eaves as well as conceptual designs, storyboard proposals, and behind-the-scenes photography. Artwork by Ricardo Delgado and Deborah Everton is also included alongside detailed looks at the evolution of key elements of the first two The Next Generation films. *A half year after its original release, the book became available for a limited time as part of a boxed set bundled in a hard cover slipcase with the 1997 similarly conceived reference book Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook. Cover gallery File:Star Trek The Next Generation Sketchbook The Movies solicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Star Trek The Next Generation Sketchbook The Movies slipcase cover.jpg|Slipcase cover See also *''The Making of Star Trek: First Contact'' *''The Secrets of Star Trek: Insurrection'' External links * * Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies, The